Sins Of Zero
by The Infamous Man
Summary: Not knowing who or what he really is, the killer of the Sun named Moon has been pulled into a new world. Can Casshern find a life of peace within the land of Halkeginia? Or is he destined to destroy them all?


**I Do Not Own Casshern Sins Or Familiar Of Zero**

Louise shielded her eyes as smoke billowed throughout the area, making her fellow classmates/tormentors scream in surprise. The explosion itself was not unexpected, after all it happened with all her spells, but what did make her nervous was that this particular spell was to summon her Familiar. It was her one last chance to prove she was not a 'zero' to her many tormentors in the academy.

_"Please let this work. Of all the spells I have cast, make this one be successful!"_ Louise prayed in her mind before the dust settled. She then lowered her hands and gasped at what she saw. It was a teenager dressed in some strange attire. He was dressed in a completely white one-piece suit from head to toe, a blood red and stylized 'C' on his chest, two gun-like devices on his waist, and most of his head covered in a mask. On the forehead was a golden v-shaped headpiece, but it did nothing to cover up the teenager's handsome face and deep blue eyes. Louise felt her face heat up and saw behind her several other females doing the same towards the teenager's appearance. Hell, even the emotionless Tabitha had a light blush on her face! His eyes surprised Louise most of all. They were filled with confusion, sadness, and… acceptance?

"Where am I?" The teenager muttered as he looked around at the students. He then looked straight at Louise for a moment before asking, "A-Are you a robot?"

"Robot?" Louise repeated, letting the strange word roll off her tongue. Just what was this teenager, who was obviously a mentally unhinged commoner, talking about?

"Hah! It's just like you to summon a commoner with no fashion sense Louise!" Her rival, Kirche, laughed out after a moment of silence.

"I-It's just a mistake!" Louise shouted with indignation before looking at her teacher, Professor Colbert, for help. "Let me try it once more!"

"I can't do that Miss Valliere." The man told her with a shake of his head, but his eyes were apologetic. "The ritual is sacred, and if you wish to advance to second year you have to complete the contract. While it is strange to summon a human as a familiar, I cannot bend the rules for you."

"Yeah, so hurry up and do it Zero!" A voice shouted from the crowd of students, making her blush in both anger and embarrassment. She looked back at the teenager, who was apparently supposed to be her _Familiar_, staring off into the sky with a curious expression on his face.

"It's so blue…" He muttered as he looked upwards, not even noticing Louise stomp in front of him.

"Y-you better be grateful commoner!" Louise stuttered out, making him look at her before she raised her wand and chanted out, "Pentragon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." She then tapped his forehead before she got onto her toes, pursed her lips, and kissed the strangely dressed teenager, making his eyes go wide with shock. When she backed away from the short kiss, she blushed heavily and put her fingers upon her lips. He tasted like… like… freshly plucked strawberries. She then noticed her Familiar putting his own right hand on his lips in wonder, making her become angry inside. Didn't he understand that she had given him her first kiss?

"Grgh!" Her Familiar shouted suddenly, clutching his left hand. Black arcane runes seemed to spread from his forearm to his hand like most Familiar Runes did, however this time something was wrong. The runes were letting off steam, and a metallic smell filled the air. "GAAAAAAHHHH!" Her Familiar shouted in pain as the runes closed up, making Louise's eyes widen in shock.

_"D-Did he reject the contract?"_ Louise thought in horror as her (former?) Familiar began panting while clutching his left arm. Professor Colbert then walked forward before grabbing his left arm and inspecting them. And Louise saw that, in the sunlight, the Runes were still there but now looked like scars on her Familiar's attire.

"These runes are unusual… too unusual…" Colbert muttered to himself before turning to Louise. "Nonetheless, you have successfully summoned your Familiar. Well done."

"T-thank you…" She muttered in gratitude before Professor Colbert turned back to the rest of the class.

"Now then, let us head back!" The professor said before he and the rest of the class _flew_ away, leaving Louise and her Familiar behind.

"What did you…?" Her familiar began to say, only for Louise to huff and turn away.

"That isn't the tone you are supposed to use with your Master, commoner. Now come along, it has been a long day and I wish to rest." Louise then stomped away while her Familiar stood in place.

"What a strange world…" The Familiar muttered to himself before walking with his 'Master' to their destination.

**_Later:_**

The Familiar walked the lonely halls of the Tristan Academy with a pair of panties clutched in his right hand. His 'Master', Louise, had told him to dress her in her 'nightgown' just a few moments ago after ranting how she got him and not a griffon (Whatever that was.) like she wanted. When he told her that he did not know how to properly put on clothes (He knew how they looked and what names went to each individual piece, but otherwise he was clueless) she kicked him out and threw him her used 'panties', instructing him to go and wash them or find a maid to help him out.

Which brought the Familiar to where he was now. He had no idea how he got to this strange land, which Louise informed him was 'Tristain Academy'. One moment he was fighting for his life against numerous robots in a barren wasteland (And winning) and now he was in this place so full of life. The Familiar then looked up to the two heavenly bodies in the night sky before muttering, "There are two moons now…" His pupils then dilated, and a small crater seemed to form under his feet.

_"Who are you? Speak."_ _A young girl asked curiously to the figure who looked so much like him. _

_"I am Casshern." 'He' replied with utter calmness in his voice towards the girl while gazing at her. "Luna, I will kill you."_

"What was that?" The Familiar asked himself while putting his left hand over his face in confusion. "Is my name… really Casshern?" 'Casshern' then shook his head before his hand grasped the headpiece and pulled it back. _"I can remove it?"_ He thought in wonder as he fully removed the mask, letting it hand limply on the back of his neck. Casshern then noticed brown strands obscure his vision. _"Hair…"_ something in his mind whispered to him as he pulled back his hair, now clearing his vision. He could feel the nighttime wind blow through his hair as he walked forward, looking for a 'maid'.

Casshern then noticed a huge garden, filled with flowers of every color and a humongous tree filled with green leaves in the middle. He slowly got out of the hallway and walked down the path in the garden before stopping at a couple of azure-colored flowers. He kneeled down and touched one with his left hand in wonder. Like the rest of this land, it was so full of life. He then noticed a petal fall down before thinking, _"And yet it is still fragile…" _

"Do you like them?" A voice asked, making Casshern turn to see a young woman with short black hair and light blue eyes wearing a maid's uniform looking straight at him. He noticed her gain a faint blush as she looked at him before stuttering out, "T-the flowers I mean!"

"Yes, I do." He said with a nod before standing up and facing her. Turns out the maid was only a few inches shorter than him. "They are very beautiful."

"I like to care for them at night." The maid told him with a smile. "It helps me clear my head after a long day at work. Speaking of which, are you that human Familiar I have heard so much about? It's been a rumor amongst the servants that one of the students here summoned a strangely dressed commoner."

"I… guess so…" Casshern admitted while looking down. Something in his mind was telling him that he was _not_ human, but it didn't tell him if he was a 'commoner' like Louise kept calling him as. "What's a commoner?" He blurted out, making the maid look at him with curious eyes.

"You don't know? A commoner is one that cannot use magic." She informed him before sighing out, "We serve the nobles who have magic."

"Magic…" He muttered out while he remembered how the other students flew without the need for thrusters.

"My name is Siesta." The maid, Siesta apparently, suddenly said. "What is your name?"

"I'm…" Casshern began, before stopping himself as a memory passed through his mind.

_"Kill Casshern…! Kill Casshern…!" An army of robots in all shapes and sizes shouted as they shambled towards him. "KILL CASSHERN!" _

Casshern grimaced a bit before saying, "I'm… Casshern…"

"Cas-Shern?" Siesta repeated in wonder before shaking her head. "Such a strange name…." She then spotted the pair of panties in his hand before blushing a bit. "W-wha…?"

"Oh…" He muttered before holding them up. "Louise asked me to get these washed. Can you help me?"

"Yes! Yes! J-just put them down before someone sees them!" Siesta shrieked in embarrassment while Casshern held them to his side with a confused expression on his face. She then sighed before grabbing his hand and pulling him, making Casshern follow her. _"He may be strange…"_ Siesta thought with a smile as she led Casshern to the washboards. _"But he means well. And he is very handsome…"_

**_The Next Day (Vestri Court):_**

Louise looked from her spot in front of the crowd of students who had gathered to watch the 'match'. Earlier that day, she had brought her Familiar to the Dining Hall on a whim, only for her Familiar to tell her that he does not eat. Before she could give him what he deserved, he had picked up a vial of perfume that had fallen on the floor and tried to politely give it back to Guiche who then tried to refuse it. Her Familiar did not seem to get the message, and Guiche was found out by Montmorency and a first year named Katie to be two-timing. After getting justifiably slapped, Guiche challenged her Familiar to a duel before leaving. She told her Familiar to apologize, and he promised to do so since he wanted to not fight _anyone_. It was to be expected, after all he was a commoner and everyone with the exception of the servants were nobles. However since he did not know where Guiche went off to, he decided to call off the fight in the court.

"I do hope your familiar does not get too hurt Louise." Kirche whispered to her with a smirk on her face. "That face is just too handsome to mess up. Right Tabitha?" She then turned to her friend, Tabitha, who was simply looking at her usual book with a blank expression on her face.

"There won't be a fight Zerbst. You'll see." She replied quickly, confusing Kirche. She looked back to her Familiar, who had his mask back on for some reason. She was starting to think he put it on and off at a whim. Louise then spotted a black-haired maid at the very edge of the crowd, looking worriedly at her Familiar. What was she doing here?

The crowd then parted to reveal Guiche, looking as arrogant as ever before he strode forward and said, "I applaud you for not running away in freight Familiar of Zero."

"I don't want to fight you." Casshern told him simply, making the whole crowd gasp and Guiche look at him curiously. "Please, I just wanted to give back what you dropped before. Nothing more."

Louise nodded in agreement. Now that her Familiar had called off the fight, Guiche would go away and…

"Do you think my pride or that of those two maidens will be satisfied with that apology, commoner?"

…Wait. What?

"He called off the fight Guiche!" Louise yelled while pointing her finger at him. "Your 'duel' can't go on if he drops out!"

"I will leave as soon as he apologizes to Katie and Montmorency!" He replied with a smirk and crossed his arms across his chest while the crowd looked at him disbelievingly. Was he for real?

"You're the one who lied to them. I think they would feel better if you apologized to them instead." Casshern said truthfully to Guiche, who sputtered incoherently while the crowd chuckled. He may not understand what 'two-timing' was, but it had something to do with lying to two women.

"That does it!" Guiche yelled before taking out his rose-like wand and waving it into the air, making it drop three petals onto the ground that soon morphed into feminine-looking armored figures with heavy looking staffs. "My runic name is 'The Bronze', and as such my Valkyries will be your opponents!"

The three Valkyries then shot forward and attempted to skewer Casshern, however in a split-second Casshern jumped upwards, completely passing the three much to the amazement of everyone at the court. Then, with a graceful flip, he landed on the ground in a crouched position before standing upwards.

"I don't want to fight at all. Please understand that." He said softly to the shocked Guiche.

_"Beautiful…"_ Louise could not help to think, remembering her Familiar's graceful movement. It was as if he were dancing rather than avoiding a strike…

Suddenly, the ripping of flesh echoed through the court. Everyone gasped as they saw a spear impale through Casshern's midsection, and Casshern himself shouted in pain.

"Hah! That'll teach you to think yourself higher than us nobles!" Guiche boasted, much to everyone's horror.

"By the Holy Brimir Guiche, are you insane!?" Montmorency shrieked out, making Guiche look at her in surprise. "He was trying not to fight with you!"

"Casshern…" Siesta mumbled out, tears coming her eyes as Casshern's body went limp. Louise looked at her Familiar in shock. How could Guiche be so cruel as to kill an unwilling opponent?

Suddenly, Casshern's right hand shot up and grasped the spear protruding him before breaking it. He then spun around and kicked the Valkyrie in half, much to everyone's shock. He then looked at Guiche, and the young noble saw Casshern's eyes shine white.

"W-what was that?" Guiche asked in shock before pointing his rose at Casshern. "Attack!" The two remaining Valkyries then raced at Casshern, who had a white mouthpiece slip over his mouth and nose giving him an ominous appearance. Casshern disappeared from where he originally was and then appeared right in front of one Valkyrie, delivering an axe-kick that crumpled the thing's head like tinfoil. He then jumped from the construct's body and literally _punched_ through the Valkyrie's chest with ease. "S-stay away from me you monster!" Guiche shouted in horror as he summoned seven more Valkyries, each with varying and deadly weapons in hand. Casshern simply looked up and, in an impressive boast of speed, _flew_ past one of them. Shortly after, it then exploded into numerous shards of metal. Casshern then hit the second Valkyrie in the chest with his palm, forming a small crater in the construct before it flew backwards and hit the third behind it. As they fell into useless scrap on the floor, the fourth Valkyrie then swung its weapon downwards, only for Casshern to grab it by the arm and _punch_ through it before ripping it into two. Casshern then jumped a few inches above the fifth Valkyrie before shooting out his right arm and taking off its head. Casshern then through the head towards the sixth Valkyrie, knocking it off before landing gracefully onto the ground and shooting towards the seventh Valkyrie. He then kicked the last remaining Valkyrie to the ground before stepping on its chest and gripping its head in his hand. Then, Casshern _ripped_ the thing's head off and threw it to the side.

No one in the crowd dared to speak at the display of beautiful savagery presented to them. Was this truly the Familiar of Louise the Zero?

"Be careful Casshern…" Siesta muttered as Casshern looked back at Guiche, who stepped slowly away in freight.

"Familiar…" Louise muttered in amazement, only for it to quickly turn to horror as Casshern slowly lurched forward with each step towards Guiche. His head nodding as if he had no actual control over it. "No, wait…"

"STOP PLEASE!" Guiche pleaded at the slowly advancing Casshern, his eyes filled with horror at the white-clad Familiar. Casshern then shot forward and kicked Guiche several feet away. "GAH!" Guiche felt several of his ribs turn to powder and coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"CASSHERN! DON'T DO IT!" Seista yelled as she attempted to rush forward. This wasn't the kind yet strange man she met last night! This wasn't him!

Louise wanted to do so as well, but found her feet not moving and they were in fact shaking. Was this fear? True and mortal terror?

Casshern's eyes simply glowed white once more, and he shot forward his right hand, sinking it into Guiche's gut and tearing a good chunk of flesh off. "GAAAAAHHH!" Guiche shouted in pain and horror as Casshern began ripping out both bone and intestines out of him and throwing them onto the ground. Everyone froze even more at this display of sheer _butchery_, and some even wet themselves in freight. Seista stopped in place with her hand covering her mouth, tears now streaming down her face as she looked on. A splash of Guiche's blood landed on Louise's face, making her fall on her butt as the brutal slaughtering continued. As soon as he started it, Casshern ended it by jumping back. Guiche raised a blood-covered arm forward and said, quite pathetically, with his last remaining breath, "I-I don't want to die…" His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor, dead.

The mouthpiece then slid back and the white glow disappeared from Casshern's eyes, making him widen them with shock before looking down at his blood-soaked hands with growing amounts of horror. "W-what did I just do?" He then looked at Louise, who was attempting to scoot back in fear as he stepped forward. "Louise… I-I didn't mean…"

Kirche and Tabitha then got in front of Louise, their wand and staff raised respectively. However, Kirche's wand and hand shook with fear as she stuttered out, "S-stay back you monster!"

Casshern took a step back in shock before looking down with sorrow as he heard the entire crowd of students erupt in panic and fear.

_"I know nothing of who or what I really am. And yet, my growing number of enemies call me… Casshern…" _

**_The Infamous Man Presents…_**

**_Sins Of Zero_**

**Note-**** And here you go! My first Familiar of Zero and Casshern Sins fic! I originally posted this in my idea bin 'fic', but I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to make this a full-fledged story. This will probably be my most depressing series yet. Even more than Fate:Zero Sense. So please support me all the way as I move from action-comedy-drama to just drama-action. **

**Also skipped most FoZ canon parts, because I think we can do without a rehash and just go straight to where the plot deviates. **

**Also, if you're not familiar with Casshern Sins check out the first episode, it will introduce you to his dark world. In fact, it is the episode where Casshern is taken out of. Right when he finishes 'healing' for the first time. **

**And review! Reviews are motivation to continue the story, so give me your full opinion on how I'm doing so far! **

**…Please? **


End file.
